Flipped
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Pertama kali Taehyung bertemu Jungkook, dia jatuh cinta. Penyebab utama mengapa Jungkook begitu membenci Taehyung, Dan Namjoon tidak sadar sejak kapan ia memperhatikan Taehyung sedikit lebih lama dan sedikit lebih dalam dari biasanya. NAMTAEKOOK FICT! KookV! Namtae! RnR Juseyoo
"Jungkook!"

Satu-satunya cara untuk menghiraukan suara itu adalah dengan terus berjalan, jangan menoleh atau membalikkan tubuh demi kesopanan. Suaranya mudah sekali dikenali, tipe suara polos, terlampau ceria dan _dibenc_ i Jungkook. Dia terlalu ramah, seakan berpikir semua orang di dunia ini baik. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti terulur, mengijinkan siapa saja mendapat pertolongan darinya. Kadang, Jungkook muak melihatnya. Itu hanya permainan etika. Tidak lebih, dia tidak sesempurna yang orang-orang katakan.

"Hei! Jungkook! Tunggu aku!"

Jungkook menggeram kesal, membenarkan lengan ranselnya melorot dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan. Berharap ia dapat melayangkan tinjunya pada orang yang masih saja kukuh memanggilnya.

"Astaga, bocah ini."

Jungkook mendengar desisannya yang setengah merana. Mendengar derap kaki mengejarnya. Jemari kurus mencengkram pundaknya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sekali sentak. Oh yeah, Jungkook lupa jika Kim Taehyung masih mampu menghajarnya dengan kepalan tangan berisi tulang yang dapat meremukkan tulang air matanya.

"Sehari saja," Jungkook berucap penuh penekanan, berbalik mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang rapuh hingga meninggalkan jejak jemarinya. "Jangan ganggu aku dan urusi hidupmu sendiri, jangan datang ke kelasku dan melakukan hal memalukan, jangan mengejarku seperti orang tolol, bisa tidak _sih_!"

Bola mata Taehyung melebar, warna coklat bening yang memantulkan eskpresi marah Jungkook. Dan Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak mengalah dengan sikap Taehyung yang penuh kejutan. Dua minggu lalu ia habis-habisan dikerjai oleh airmata imitasi Taehyung yang membuatnya mengalah dan Kim Taehyung menang dalam keadaan tertawa terbahak dan seruan senangnya.

"Ei, tunggu dulu." Taehyung mengejar Jungkook yang sudah berjalan mendahului.

"Pergilah, Taehyung!" Seru Jungkook kesal. "main dengan teman-temanmu, jangan ganggu aku."

"Ada dua tipe manusia yang aku sukai," Taehyung berucap sambil menahan tangan Jungkook. Lorong antara kelas XI-Sains itu sepi, kaca-kaca tembus pandang berjejer di sisi kanannya, bias cahaya sore menghangatkan kulit Jungkook dan telapak tangan Taehyung yang menggenggamnya terasa pas dan membuatnya berdebar.

"Pertama adalah seseorang yang menarik perhatianku sejak _pertama kal_ i bertemu dan kedua adalah seseorang yang membuatku tertarik setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh sekian lama," Taehyung mengatupkan bibi rapat sembari menatap bayangan tubuhnya dan Jungkook yang memanjang. "dan _kau_ adalah tipe yang pertama."

Pengakuan Taehyung polos, manis dengan caranya sendiri. Begitu tulus, Jungkook mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedetik lalu memasang wajah datar dan menarik tangannya kasar. Jungkook berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Tinggi tubuhnya kini hampir menandingi Taehyung. Mata Taehyung menatap kaku ke arah pundak dan bisep Jungkook yang dilapisi kemeja putih khas seragam sekolah dengan seberkas keringat di kerah bajunya. Dasi pemuda itu melorot, tiga kancingnya terlepas dari tempatnya, ekspresi wajahnya keras dan kebencian samar terlihat di mata hitamnya.

"Bukan urusanku." Geritnya. "Silahkan cari orang lain yang bisa kau recoki setiap hari, karena aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal; aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan _tidak akan_ menyukaimu."

* * *

 **Titlle : Flipped**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / Kim Namjoon**

 **With: Kim Mingyu and Choi Hansol**

 **Author : Ichizenkaze**

 **Warning! BL! I know this one it's so** **cliché**

.

.

 _Special for_ _ **cinnynese**_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

Pertama kali Taehyung bertemu Jungkook, dia jatuh cinta.

Penyebab utama mengapa Jungkook begitu membenci Taehyung,

Dan Namjoon tidak sadar sejak kapan ia memperhatikan Taehyung sedikit lebih _lama_ dan sedikit lebih _dalam_ dari biasanya.

* * *

Pertama kali Taehyung bertemu Jungkook adalah dua belas tahun lalu, seorang anak manis pemalu yang berlindung di balik tubuh ibunya saat Taehyung beserta keluarganya mengirimkan berbagai macam _cookies_ menarik sebagai bentuk selamat datang Keluarga Jeon di komplek perumahan mereka. Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung dengan bola mata besar yang berwarna hitam kelam. Memegangi mainan mobil-mobilan besar di tangan kanan dengan pandangan meremahkan dan penuh oleh ketidaksukaan. Well, Taehyung salah mengira Jungkook pemalu.

Tetapi, Taehyung sangat menyukai Jungkook di awal ia mengejar Jungkook karena anak manis itu berlari sambil berseru ' _menjauh dariku_ ' dengan suara cadelnya yang lucu. Taehyung menyukai Jungkook tepat ketika mata mereka bertemu. Coklat dan hitam saling berpandangan. Mata Jungkook begitu dalam, teduh dan menenangkan. Menyeret Taehyung masuk ke dalam pesonanya yang membingungkan dan membawa Taehyung dalam ketidakwarasan.

Taehyung melihat bintang. Kerlipannya yang indah menghantam setiap sendi ditubuhnya hingga membuatnya lemas. Rasanya lembut dan sesunyi malam. Hangat namun sedingin baja. Taehyung menolak untuk membuka mata karena ia ingin terus berada di sana. Dekapan penuh kenyamanan yang menghantarkannya pada mimpi indah. Selimut tebal yang mengukung Taehyung dan melupakan kebutuhannya akan oksigen.

Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya bahkan sebelum Taehyung menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Anak manis itu memasang wajah murka yang imut, membanting mobil-mobilannya ke lantai dan menuding Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Akan aku adukan itu ke ibu!" jeritnya kesal. Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan baju.

"Adukan apa?" Taehyung memasang wajah bingung alami, membuat kemarahan Jungkook semakin meluap.

Dan Taehyung sadar, ia telah _mencium_ Jungkook. Tepat di bibirnya.

* * *

Taehyung pernah menangis.

Saat itu ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Pemuda itu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon ek besar sambil memegangi lututnya yang luka, bergaret-garet mengerikan dengan darah yang menggumpal. Jungkook baru saja pulang dari les pianonya ketika melihat Taehyung. Wajahnya sembab, dengan beberapa helai rambut coklatnya menempel di pipi. Jejak air mata terlihat di sana, memilukan dan menyayat.

Jungkook memberanikan diri mendekat, memeluk buku ditangannya erat walau ia akui ia benci harus dekat-dekat Taehyung. Ia terlalu berisik, menggandeng Jungkook di mana saja tidak tahu malu dengan cengiran lebarnya yang lucu. Jungkook berdiri di samping Taehyung yang menunduk, lututnya tertekuk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" desis Jungkook, buru-buru berjongkok dan menyentuh hati-hati lutut Taehyung yang luka.

"Aku terjatuh," jawab Taehyung. Mengusap matanya yang sayu dengan bibir merenggut manis. Entah keinginan darimana, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja ingin memeluk Taehyung dan mengusap pipinya yang kotor oleh debu. "Rem sepedaku rusak, saat di jalanan dekat rumah Hoseok Hyung, kau tahu, kan, yang turunan panjang itu?"

Jungkook mengangguk, ia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan slayer merah milik klub piano yang harus dipakai sebagai salah satu simbol umum.

"Sepedanya tidak bisa berhenti," Jelas Taehyung, matanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan Jungkook membalut lututnya dengan sebuah slayer. "Aku terjatuh lalu—"

"Berhentilah berbicara." Potong Jungkook cepat, mengikat hati-hati ujung sampul slayer yang membalut lutut Taehyung. "cepat pulang, ini sudah hampir malam."

Jungkook bangkit berdiri, menepuk lututnya yang terkena noda tanah lalu bebalik menjauh.

"Kookie!"

Jungkook _benci_ panggilan itu. Tidak, ia _membenci_ semua yang dilakukan Taehyung. Ia membencinya namun ia tidak bisa melepas Taehyung. Seperti ketika Taehyung berada di sisinya sepanjang kelas, mendekatkan hidungnya ke pundak Jungkook menyebalkan dan tidak mau melepas diri. Juga seperti ketika Taehyung yang memberikannya kotak makan siang dengan senyuman lebar. Atau ketika melihat Taehyung bertengkar dengan teman satu kelas mereka, wajah Taehyung lebam, ibunya marah luar biasa melihat kelakuan Taehyung. Jungkook yang akan berada di sisi Taehyung, mengatakan jika berkelahi adalah hal biasa dan mencoba menghibur Taehyung dengan caranya yang dingin. Jungkook _tidak bis_ a melepaskan diri.

"Apa?" jawab Jungkook cuek.

Taehyung tersenyum, ditengah matahari senja yang hadir di sela-sela himpitan daun, menyinari wajah Taehyung dengan rambut mangkuknya yang lucu.

"Terimakasih,"

Ucapan itu singkat. Patut diucapkan dan patut mendapat jawaban. Jungkook mendapati dirinya marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia membalikkan tubuh tanpa membalasnya. Ada penyesalan kecil, menggerogoti pikirannya dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Ia tidak seharusnya menolong Kim Taehyung.

* * *

"Hai, Taehyung."

Namanya Namjoon, pemuda dua puluh tahun yang tengah gencar memulai sekolahnya di Seoul University. Pemuda itu tinggi dan saat masih kecil Taehyung harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Namjoon selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah beserta lesung pipit di pipi kanannya.

"Hai, Hyung!"

Namjoon menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya, "menunggu Jungkook?" Namjoon sibuk memakai sepatunya dengan tangan penuh oleh map dan tas laptop.

"Benar," Taehyung turun tangan dengan mencoba mengambil alih tas laptop di tangan Namjoon, pemuda itu berucap terimakasih dan mengikat tali sepatunya dengan leluasa.

"Dia masih menyantap sarapannya," Ujar Namjoon dan meminta tas laptopnya balik begitu sepatunya sudah beres. "Masuk saja dan ikut sarapan. Ibu sempat bertanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali berkunjung dan mencerca Jungkook dengan pertanyaan ' _apa kalian sedang bertengkar?_ ' setiap menit."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Aku sudah sarapan, Hyung. Aku menunggu di sini saja,"

"Kau yakin?"

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti. Namjoon menelisik Taehyung dengan pandangan matanya yang lembut. Keluarga Kim berpikir bahwa Namjoon mendapat segala kejeniusannya dari kakek buyut mereka. Ada darah Eropa yang mengikat perilaku serta ketampanan Namjoon, cara berpikir pemuda itu juga luas, matanya menyimpan wawasan yang tak tertebak dan mampu memukau siapa saja. Di umurnya yang tergolong masih sangat muda, Namjoon sudah berhasil memasukkan tulisan berisi gagasannya yang berisi kecaman politik serta diskriminasi dini, membawa segala contoh urusan hak manusiawi ke dalam blog pribadinya yang kini semakin menjadi terkenal semenjak para pengamat politik banyak membaca tulisannya dan menjadikannya bahasan dalam mata kuliah mereka.

"Kau tidak sedang buru-buru?" Tanya Taehyung dengan diamnya Namjoon. "sekedar mengejar kereta atau menyiapkan bahas diskusi untuk kuliahmu?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "ada satu yang menggangguku." Namjoon menunjukkan satu jarinya dengan kening berkerut sama. "Apa Jungkook memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Jawabannya adalah _tidak_.

Semenjak dua belas tahun lalu, Jungkook tidak pernah memperlakukannya baik. Jika baik adalah cara dia marah setiap kali Taehyung mendekatinya, atau saat Taehyung masih kukuh membawakan makan siang untuk Jungkook diiringi tatapan malas dan bencinya, serta sikap dinginnya yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan kutub es, Taehyung merasa ia telah melihat sisi baik Jungkook, sisi baik yang disembunyikannya baik-baik. Kelemahan terbesar agar ia dapat selalu tampil arogan.

"Ya," Taehyung mengulum senyuman tipis. "dia sangat baik."

Dan Taehyung mengingat seluruh waktu yang Jungkook luangkan untuk mengatasi kecerobohannya, Jungkook yang diam-diam membenarkan rem sepedanya yang rusak, Jungkook yang memakan habis bekal yang ia berikan, Jungkook yang marah karena Taehyung masih saja mendekatinya, namun tidak menolak sama sekali.

"Kau berkata jujur, kan?" Namjoon bertanya ragu.

"Maaf?"

Namjoon tertawa kaku, "biasanya aku selalu tahu saat seseorang berbohong padaku. Kebohongan itu terlihat dan tertulis jelas di mata mereka. Dan kau," Namjoon mendengus diiringi tawa takjub. "Aku tidak bisa membacanya sama sekali."

Taehyung meringis, "aku rasa—"

"— _kau harus segera pergi_."

Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung, berdiri diambang pintu dengan ransel melekat di pundaknya. Blazer sekolahnya menggantung di lengannya yang tertekuk, dasinya terpasang rapi dan kemeja masuk ke dalam celana seperti anak baik-baik.

"Oh! Kookie!" Sapa Taehyung, melambaikan tangan ceria namun Jungkook sama sekali tak membalasnya bahkan tak juga meliriknya.

Jungkook berjalan menuju Namjoon, "Beruntung kau belum pergi, Hyung." Jungkook mengulurkan sebuah paper bag dan tercium aroma makanan yang menggugah selera. "kau meninggalkannya."

"Kau masih bawa bekal?" Tanya Taehyung takjub.

Namjoon mengambil uluran paper bag dari tangan Jungkook, "masakan rumah adalah makanan terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Benar sekali!" Taehyung meloncat gembira, "aku jatuh cinta dengan makanan dan waktu kecil aku berharap bisa menjadi seorang chef terkenal."

"Heh," Jungkook mendengus parau. "dikatakan oleh seseorang yang tidak bisa membedakan antara gula dan garam."

"Aku sudah bisa membedakannya sekarang." Protes Taehyung kesal.

"Kuingatkan kejadian saat kau melumuri ikan dengan gula dan membuatku memakan ikanmu yang rasanya manis mengerikan."

"Tapi kau tetap memakannya!"

"Itu karena aku terpaksa!"

Saat bersama Jungkook, Taehyung melupakan semuanya. Pandangan Namjoon yang menatapnya takjub beserta senyuman ramahnya yang bersinar, tidak mampu mengembalikan Taehyung kembali ke bumi. Tidak mengganggu Taehyung yang tengah terpesona oleh gumaman kasar Jungkook dan impitan tangannya yang kekar di leher Taehyung.

"Hei sudahlah, Jungkook lepaskan kepala Taehyung." Namjoon melerai, menarik Taehyung dari Jungkook. "kalian harus pergi jika tidak mau terlambat."

"Ah, sial. Sudah jam tujuh." Jungkook mengumpat kasar, membenarkan dasinya yang kacau lalu berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. "aku pamit, Hyung." Ucapnya ke arah Namjoon yang mengangguk.

"Jungkook! Tunggu aku, sialan!" Taehyung terengah sambil menarik lengan ranselnya. "Hyung! Aku pergi! semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Dan apakah Taehyung sudah mengatakan jika Jungkook dan Namjoon bersaudara?

Ya, mereka Adik – Kakak dari keluarga Jeon.

Adik – Kakak yang akan membuat hidup Taehyung _jungkirbalik._

* * *

Hari ini warna merah.

Jungkook sebenarnya sudah muak dan ingin meneriakkan Taehyung agar berhenti melakukannya. Setiap hari, selain memberikan bekal makan siang pada Jungkook. Taehyung juga akan memberikannya sebuah origami berbentuk burung, dengan berbagai macam warna yang mencolok mata.

Sudah ada dua toples origami yang Taehyung berikan, Jungkook makin kesal. Karena _hell_ , ibunya sudah menatap curiga setiap berada di kamarnya untuk membawakan cucian bersih, menatap tepat ke arah dua toples berisi origami yang sungguh kekanakan.

Taehyung memberikan origaminya saat istirahat ke dua, tersenyum cerah kepada Mingyu yang memberikan siulan kurang ajar ketika Taehyung berbalik pergi dari kelasnya.

"Anak itu tergila-gila padamu, _dude_." Ucap Mingyu sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak mau bermain sebentar, ayolah. Ajak saja ke kamarmu, aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak."

Perawakan minggyu lebih tinggi dari Jungkook, namun jauh lebih kurus dan langsing. Wajahnya diberkati ketampanan mutlak yang harus dipuja setiap orang. Mingyu memiliki rahang tajam dan gigi taring seperti vampire, kulitnya coklat dan seksi di saat yang besamaan. Sekilas, Mingyu nampak polos dan lugu, tetapi Jungkook tahu sebejat apa Kim Mingyu bisa bersikap.

"Berengsek, tutup mulutmu." Desis Jungkook kesal. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak perlu menyukai seseorang untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur," Timpal Hansol dengan senyuman tampan di wajahnya.

Pemuda blasteran amerika itu nampak luar biasa memukau dengan rambut ikal mencapai batas telinga, senyumannya secerah matahari namun mampu menjadi seberengsek Mingyu jika ia mau.

"Ha Ha, lucu sekali." Jungkook menendang tulang kering Hansol untuk keluar dari himpitan kursi, "Coba katakan itu di depan wajah Boo Seungkwan."

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Seungkwan _ku_!" seru Hansol, meloncat gesit dari atas meja, lalu mengejar langkah Jungkook menuju pintu kelas.

"Wah wah, apa itu? Seungkwan _ku_?" ulang Mingyu diiringi tawa, tangan kurus Mingyu terkalung di sekitar bahu Jungkook.

"Diamlah, Ming." Hansol memukul lengan Mingyu main-main. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini."

"Wajar saja," Jungkook menepuk bahu Mingyu prihatin, matanya melirik Hansol yang tergelak karena tawa melihat wajah keruh Mingyu. "Wonwoo Hyung sedang dalam misi menjauh dari Mingyu setelah si bodoh itu menciumnya di hadapan anak-anak drama."

Hansol melolong panjang yang berisi ejekan samar dan derai tawa, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan aura manis dan tampannya yang sopan. "Salah sendiri bersikap terlalu agresif."

Mingyu mendengus, "saat kau melihat seseorang yang kau sukai dengan segenap hati berdekatan dengan orang lain yang mampu membuatnya tertawa senang. Akuilah ada dua hal yang teramat ingin kau lakukan. Satu adalah menerjang maju dan meninju orang itu, dan yang kedua adalah menerjang mau, mencium orang yang kau sukai agar mereka mundur dan mengerti bahwa dia hanya milikmu."

Jungkook mendengus tak terima. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Ayolah itu kenyataan!"

"Ya, Ya, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Hansol sambil menepuk pundak Minggyu.

"Itu berlebihan!" seru Jungkook kesal.

"Berlebihan untuk mayat hidup sepertimu." Goda Mingyu dengan cengiran berengsek yang sayangnya begitu tampan. "Jungkook mana tahu rasanya jatuh cinta."

"Terserah."

Hansol dan Mingyu tertawa, mengejek Jungkook dengan langkah ketiganya yang keluar dari dalam kelas dan menyusuri lorong menuju kantin. Jungkook menatap origami yang diberikan Taehyung di tangannya. Bentuknya rapuh dan rentan. Jungkook mendengus, kali ini lebih kasar dan bercampur dengan kemarahan.

Kepalan tangan Jungkook mengetat, meremukkan kertas di genggamannya dan mengubah bentuk burung yang cantik menjadi tak berbentuk. Dengan gerakan ringkas dan tidak mau tahu, ia melemparnya, _tepat_ ke dalam tempat sampah.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan sepedamu?"

Taehyung mendongak, menutupi area matanya dengan punggung tangan dan melihat sosok Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua dengan model cepak yang maskulin seakan memberikan hantaman tepat di ulu hatinya. Namjoon selalu setampan yang diingat Taehyung ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Rantainya putus," keluh Taehyung, berdiri sambil menepuk pedal sepedanya. "Biasanya aku naik bis ke sekolah, tetapi karena hari ini aku sedikit terlambat bangun, aku terpaksa menggunakan sepeda."

Namjoon merunduk, mengecek keadaan rantai sepeda Taehyung. "Aku bisa memperbaikinya," ucap Namjoon dan kembali menegakkan tubuh. "Ayo."

Namjoon berjalan terlebih dahulu, melambatkan langkahnya sengaja agar Taehyung dapat berjalan sejajar dengannya. Taehyung segera melepaskan stang sepedanya, dan berlari kecil menyusul Namjoon. Ia menuntun sepedanya di sisi kiri sehingga lengannya dan Namjoon bersentuhan tipis.

Well, hanya tipis. Itupun dengan coat musim panas yang dikenakan Namjoon serta blazer sekolah milik Taehyung. Tipis sekali, namun Taehyung menemukan dirinya tergagap dan membuang pandangan dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan dua buah permen gagang berwarna merah menggugah selera, memberikannya satu kepada Taehyung yang menerimanya dengan senyuman cerah dan mata berbinar menggemaskan.

"Ini hari selasa," Taehyung mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum membuka bungkus plastik permen dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Jungkook mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sepak bola dan musik, lebih tepatnya piano. Hari selasa adalah jadwalnya untuk latihan bersama teman-teman sepak bolanya yang keren, lalu haru jumat ia akan berada di kelas piano."

"Dan kau sendiri?" Namjoon mengikuti jejak Taehyung untuk mengemut permennya yang berwarna oranye dengan aroma jeruk yang menyangat, sementara seberkas aroma strawberry menguar tipis dari dalam mulut Taehyung ketika pemuda itu berbicara.

"Aku ikut drama," Taehyung tersenyum. Angin musim semi menyapu rambutnya yang menutupi kening dan membuat Taehyung merunduk karena angin terus menerpa wajahnya. "aku latihan setiap hari senin!"

Taehyung menggerutu, menyisiri rambutnya ke belakang. Aromanya yang hangat ditambah sapuan angin panas membawa Namjoon untuk memejamkan mata, memikirkan masa-masa indah ketika ia masih kecil. Masa-masa ia pulang dengan pakaian kotor dan segala kenakalannya bersama Jungkook. Taehyung membawa kenangan masa kecilnya, entah karena auranya atau pembawaan ceria yang selalu Taehyung perlihatkan.

"Hyung, apa menurutmu aku harus membawanya ke bengkel saja?" Taehyung mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya sebelum berbicara, dagunya menunjuk sebuah bengkel kecil di tepi jalan yang sepi.

"Kau tidak percaya aku bisa memperbaiki sepedamu?"

Taehyung berjengit sambil menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak!" Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang permen. "kau terlihat lelah dan butuh istirahat."

"Nah, aku sudah cukup istirahat." Namjoon tersenyum misterius, matanya yang hitam membawa Taehyung tenggelam.

Taehyung tidak mengerti maksud _ucapan_ Namjoon, tetapi ia mengerti arti _tatapan_ Namjoon.

* * *

Namjoon tidak sadar sejak kapan ia memperhatikan Taehyung sedikit lebih _lama_ dan sedikit lebih _dalam_.

Mungkin semenjak hari dimana ia membantu Taehyung membenarkan rantai sepedanya yang rusak, hari dimana ia menatap Taehyung dan merasakan desir menggebu di dadanya. Rasanya perih, namun menyenangkan. Letupan-letupan itu semakin semarak bersinar ketika Taehyung membalas senyumannya, atau ketika pemuda itu diam-diam merunduk saat tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Kepolosan itu yang membuat jantung Namjoon berpacu keras. Meronta hebat dan meminta Namjoon untuk berbuat sesuatu. Dia begitu asing dan ketakutan. Asing karena baru pertama kali merasakan hal semacam ini, dan ketakutan karena dari awal dia sudah paham bagaimana perasaan Taehyung pada adiknya.

Namjoon meluangkan waktu mengacak lemari pakaiannya, memilih sebuah baju rajut turtleneck berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Namjoon mematut wajahnya di depan cermin, membentuk rambutnya semenarik mungkin dengan bantuan gel.

Malam itu, saat ia melihat Taehyung duduk di hadapannya dengan senyuman ceria. Kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung begitu pas dan memeluk tubuhnya yang kurus dengan luar biasa memukau. Warnanya yang coklat beradu dengan bola matanya yang bersinar, di sepanjang kesempatan Namjoon selalu melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan patuh. Sesekali tertawa saat mendengar gurauan rancu kedua orang tua mereka. Gerakannya yang mengusap remah makanan di sudut bibir membuat jari Namjoon menjadi gatal. Ia ingin bangkit dari tempatnya dan duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Jungkook," Taehyung berbisik lirih, menggigit bibirnya sebal karena Jungkook tidak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung memanggil lebih keras, kini diiringi tendangan kaki yang mengenai tulang kering Jungkook dan sedikit mengenai kaki Namjoon.

Namjoon berpura-pura sibuk mendengarkan percakapan ayahnya dengan Tuan Kim, mengangguk sok tahu walaupun matanya tak lepas dari bagaimana cara Taehyung menarik perhatian Jungkook.

Jungkook membentaknya dengan desisan, Namjoon sedikit kaget dan melirik keduanya tanpa kata. Ia berharap dapat melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang terluka atau meringis, namun Taehyung memasang wajah ceria. Tertawa gemas dan mengulurkan tangan menjangkau Jungkook.

"Ada remah makanan di mulutmu, _pabo_." Ucap Taehyung, mengusap bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan ringan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jauhkan tanganmu." Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Taehyung, sementara kedua orang tua mereka masih asik berbincang-bincang. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menendang kaki Jungkook di bawah meja, Jungkook membalasnya sengit hingga meja makan bergetar. Kedua orang tua mereka menoleh, dan Taehyung mengucapkan permintaan maaf tulus sambil merunduk. Namjoon masih dapat melihat senyuman Taehyung, lirikannya pada Jungkook yang dalam dan penuh oleh kekaguman.

Namjoon menyadari. Hatinya berdenyut sakit dan membuat nafsu makannya meredup dalam sekali hentakan.

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai Jungkook ketika melihat tatapan Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

Ia awalnya masa bodo, berpikiran itu hanya tatapan menelisik sok tahu kakaknya yang sering ia lakukan dengan kurang aja untuk menghakimi seseorang. Tetapi ini berbeda. Perasannya tidak nyaman melihat punggung Namjoon berdiri bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. Ditambah derai tawa Taehyung yang bahkan Jungkook bisa dengar dari tempatnya duduk, jarinya mencengkram gelas lebih erat dari yang ia harapkan. Tiba-tiba saja, kata-kata Mingyu menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

" _saat kau melihat seseorang yang kau sukai dengan segenap hati berdekatan dengan orang lain yang mampu membuatnya tertawa senang. Akuilah ada dua hal yang teramat ingin kau lakukan. Satu adalah menerjang maju dan meninju orang itu, dan yang kedua adalah menerjang mau, mencium orang yang kau sukai agar mereka mundur dan mengerti bahwa dia hanya milikmu."_

Jungkook mendengus dan menertawakan kata-kata itu, menyesap minumannya dengan gerakan serampangan hingga membuat tetesan air turun dari rahang dan menodai kemejanya. Jungkook mendesis sebal, mengusap cairan merah yang tercetak jelas di kemeja putihnya ketika jari-jari kurus panjang itu mengambil alih dan mengusap kerah kemeja Jungkook dengan gerakan lembut yang dinantikan.

"Ceroboh sekali," gumam Taehyung. Pemuda seharum musim hangat itu mengambil sapu tangan dari balik celana ketatnya dan mencoba membersihkan kerah kemeja Jungkook.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," geram Jungkook. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung, namun kelima jari Taehyung masih kukuh mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Membawa wajah Jungkook mendekat diiringi decakan manis dan aroma permen karet dari dalam mulutnya,

"Aku tahu kau tidak butuh bantuanku," gerutu Taehyung, merenggut diam namun jarinya masih mengusap kerah kemeja Jungkook. "Harga dirimu setinggi langit, dan aku harus bisa terbang untuk mampu menandinginya."

Suara Taehyung melemah, terdengar makin serak dan berat. Suara yang entah bagaimana menghentikan pemberontakan Jungkook dan berbalik menatap wajah Taehyung yang sangat dekat.

"Jangan meletakkannya terlalu jauh, Kook-a." Taehyung tiba-tiba saja mengerut di samping Jungkook. Kesepuluh jarinya kini sukses mencengkram kerah kemeja Jungkook. Taehyung merunduk, menyangga dahinya pada pundak Jungkook.

Jika dalam keadaan seperti biasa, Jungkook mungkin saja sudah mendorong Taehyung dan berteriak untuk menjauh darinya. Kini ia tidak bisa, semua ucapannya tenggelam di sadar tenggorokan. Taehyung mengeluarkan nafas berat, pipinya bersentuhan dengan leher Jungkook. Dan rasanya panas, pipi Taehyung terasa panas, dan nafasnya menggetarkan jari Jungkook.

"Kau tahu benar, aku tidak bisa terbang terlalu tinggi." Bisik Taehyung. "Jangan terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mau memberikannya pada orang lain."

Jungkook kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

* * *

" _Mungkin aku menyukaimu, siapa yang tahu."_

Taehyung terkesiap, mengerjapkan mata sesaat lalu menatap ke arah jendela. Suara itu terngiang di kepalanya dan menolak pergi. Taehyung tidak tidur semalaman memikirkannya, dadanya terasa sakit. Berdebar hebat saat pikirannya secara otomatis mengulang ucapan bernada serius yang diucapkan Namjoon tepat di telinganya.

Tidak. Ya, Tuhan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Ia mengingat ketika pertama kali melihat Namjoon. Auranya teramat berbeda dari Jungkook. Jika Jungkook hidup dengan keangkuhan dan harga dirinya yang menjulang tinggi, Namjoon berada dalam arus penuh keramah-tamahan dan rendah hatinya yang sopan. Dua kutub yang berbeda. Dua kutub yang membuat Taehyung seperti orang bodoh. Namjoon adalah orang baik, penuh perhatian dan menyayangi keluarganya. Sementara Jungkook lebih dingin dan mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya dengan sembunyi dan hati-hati. Taehyung tidak pernah menatap Namjoon lebih dari seorang _Hyung_. Taehyung sangat menghormati Namjoon seperti ia menghormati kedua orang tuanya.

Dan begitu ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Taehyung tidak memungkiri perasaan senang meluap-luap yang dirasakannya. Selama dua belas tahun ia mendeklarasi perasaannya pada Jungkook, saat itulah ia merasa _ragu_ dan _goyah_.

Taehyung turun dari bis dengan langkah lesu, ranselnya melorot dipundaknya. Beberapa temannya menyapa Taehyung. Senyuman ceria yang biasa Taehyung bentuk hari itu menipis, ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan yang berlebihan. Taehyung tidak berani bertemu Jungkook setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Memeluk Jungkook erat dan sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan. Memalukan sekali, Taehyung merintih pelan mengingatnya.

Ia berbelok menuju lorong kelasnya, melihat sileut tubuh Jungkook yang menjulang tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya. Jungkook selalu mempesona, apapun yang dikenakannya, apapun yang dilakukannya, di mata Taehyung, Jungkook selalu sempurna. Jungkook tengah bergurau dengan Mingyu dan Hansol di depan pintu kelas. Taehyung menyukai senyuman Jungkook. Apalagi deretan giginya yang seperti kelinci.

"Hai, Kookie!"

Dan Taehyung membenci dirinya melihat senyuman Jungkook hilang begitu saja ketika melihatnya.

"Mau apa?" Jungkook bertanya datar.

Mingyu dan Hansol menyapa Taehyung dan melambaikan tangan ceria yang di balas Taehyung sebisanya. Sungguh, suasana hatinya benar-benar tidak bagus untuk beramah-tamah.

"Ini," Taehyung melepas satu lengan ransel, membuka resleting tasnya dan memberikan Jungkook satu toples origami berbentuk burung kepada Jungkook. "aku membuatnya banyak karena tidak bisa tidur semalam," Taehyung tertawa canggung.

"Kau membuatnya seorang diri?" Mingyu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ya,"

"Daebak." Timpal Hansol. "apa tidak lelah?"

"Tidak juga," Jawab Taehyung.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku membuatnya." Ucap Mingyu, tersenyum dan memperlihat gigi vampirenya yang menawan. "ini adalah hadiah romantis yang mampu melelahkan hati siapa saja. Mungkin juga hati milik kekasihku."

Jungkook mendengus, dan Hansol juga Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau memberikan pada orang yang salah, Tae." Hansol merebut toples dari tangan Taehyung.

"Benar, jangan berikan pada manusia tidak punya hati seperti Jungkook." Lanjut Mingyu dan berlari mengelak dari tendangan Jungkook.

Taehyung mau tidak mau tertawa, ia menerima toplesnya kembali dari Hansol yang masih saja menggoda Jungkook. Ia mengulurkannya kepada Jungkook.

"Maaf atas kejadian semalam," ucap Taehyung di bawah obrolan Mingyu dan Hansol yang berisik.

"Asal kau tidak melakukannya lagi," ujar Jungkook dingin.

"Mungkin saja," Taehyung melepaskan toples digenggamannya ke telapak tangan Jungkook.

Senang. Ia selalu menjerit senang dalam hati melihat Jungkook menerima uluran origami darinya. Seperti perjanjian tidak tertulis. Sebesar apapun Jungkook menolaknya dan mendorong Taehyung menjauh. Saat Jungkook menerima uluran origami darinya, Jungkook seolah ikut menerima perasaan yang ia letakkan di setiap satu origami yang ia buat.

Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekat dan kembali memeluk Jungkook yang kaku dengan tangan masih terangkat di udara sambil menggenggam toples. Ia mendengar helaan nafas terkejut Mingyu juga Hansol. Nafas putus-putus Jungkook yang terasa di pundaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa _tidak ada orang lain_ yang bisa melakukannya seperti kau melakukannya padaku, tidak ada."

* * *

Kesal.

Ia menatap Namjoon yang tengah membantu Taehyung membersihkan taman depan rumahnya. Taehyung memakai topi berwarna putih yang pantas dikenakan, membingkai wajah Taehyung sedemikian rupa dan membuatnya bersinar dengan pipi bernodakan tanah.

Taehyung tertawa, memukul main-main lengan Namjoon hingga kakaknya yang sedang berjongkok terjatuh ke samping sembari memegang sekop kecil. Taehyung terkekeh kecil membantu Namjoon kembali bejongkok, menggali tanah diiringi tatapan Taehyung yang kadang terlalu fokus ke wajah Namjoon.

Dan Jungkook kesal melihatnya.

"Kau tidak berniat bergabung?" suara ibunya bertanya.

Jungkook berdecak, "untuk apa?"

"Aku jarang melihatmu dengan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini. Malah, sepertinya kakakmu yang giat sekali berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung atau mengajaknya bermain di taman belakang." Suara ibunya menggantung, memberikan momen bagi Jungkook menggeram kasar ketika melihat Namjoon mengusap pipi Taehyung yang terdapat noda tanah. "kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Mom," Jungkook menarik nafas. "jika menurutmu aku dan Taehyung terlibat semacam hubungan cinta atau apalah itu, kau salah." Jungkook memalingkan wajah. "aku tidak pernah menyukainya."

Ibunya tertawa kecil, "kau adalah putraku." Ibunya berjalan menaiki tangga. "Ada ikatan batin yang membuatku mengerti dirimu walau kau mencoba menutupinya. Perhatikan ucapanmu, dan cobalah untuk jujur."

* * *

Taehyung awalnya tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Baru saja perasaan lega membuncah hangat di dadanya, mengembangkan sayap-sayap kepercayaan dan rasa cintanya yang ia tanamkan untuk Jungkook, dan _hanya_ untuk Jungkook. Sayap-sayap itu seolah dibidik oleh senapan dan terurai hingga jatuh. Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya tergelincir, menukik tajam sampai dasar. Tercekik, tenggorokannya dihimpit luar biasa kencang oleh tali tak kasat mata. Membuatnya sulit bernafas dan menekan pita suaranya hingga tak berfungsi.

Di lain sini, Jungkook pucat pasi di tempatnya berdiri. Mata memandang sangsi ke arah Taehyung. Wajahnya murni penyesalan, atau itu hanya sekedar khayalan Taehyung semata.

"Kau membuangnya?" Suara Taehyung jauh lebih tegar dari yang ia ekspektasikan. Walaupun sedikit bergetar dan lemah.

"Aku..,"

Jungkook tidak dapat memberikan alasan karena Taehyung sudah melihatnya. Jungkook tidak dapat mengelak lagi karena jelas-jelas Taehyung menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ringkasnya Jungkook melempar toples berisi origami yang ia buat semalaman suntuk ke dalam tempat sampah.

Kepercayannya seolah ikut terbuang, hancur berantakan dan kepingannya menyakiti setiap sudut hatinya. Ada yang mengiris hatinya, perlahan dan hati-hati. Bukan tusukan cepat yang membuatnya mati. Jungkook melakukannya dengan pelan dan jauh lebih menyiksa.

"Kau bisa katakan padaku," Jari tangan Taehyung mengepal. "Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak menyukainya dan jangan biarkan aku terus-menerus memberikannya!"

Lorong itu sepi, terlihat dari pentas olahraga tahunan yang selalu diselenggarakan pihak sekolah. Murid-murid berkumpul riang di lapangan dan sedikit sekali yang berseliweran di lorong-lorong kelas. Kecuali Taehyung yang berniat mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di ruang kesehatan dan memergoki Jungkook yang tengah membuang kepercayannya.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah, "aku sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali. Kau yang tidak mau mendengar dan menutup telinga."

Taehyung tertawa semu, mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti dan paham. Mengerti kenapa hatinya sangat sakit dan paham kenapa ia selalu menutup telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terbang terlalu jauh, Jungkook. Aku—"

"— _tidak perduli_!" Teriak Jungkook keras dan bengis. "Aku tidak perduli," tekannya lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau memang _tidak penah_ perduli," Taehyung membuang wajahnya, melangkah mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Dia menolak menatap mata Jungkook yang setajam pedang, menghunus kepalanya dengan laser penuh kemarahan.

Taehyung membungkukkan tubuh, mengambil toples berisi origami buatannya dari dalam tempat sampah. Ia menatap ke lima puluh satu origami yang ia bentuk teramat rapi dan istimewa. Matanya panas seakan tertimpa lahar. Perih sekali hingga satu-satunya yang dilakukan Taehyung adalah berkedip beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan bukti kelemahannya di hadapan Jungkook.

Taehyung memeluk toples kaca yang dingin. "Kau bisa bernafas lega mulai saat ini. Tidak akan ada lagi orang aneh yang memberikanmu origami setiap hari. Tidak ada."

Membawa harga dirinya dalam pelukan, Taehyung berjalan cepat menjauhi Jungkook. Mendekap sakit hatinya. Pernyataan Namjoon mengiang di kepalanya, lagi, dan lagi.

* * *

Itu Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda yang duduk dibawah pohon dengan lutut tertekuk adalah Kim Taehyung. Seragam sekolah masih melekat dengan ransel yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping tubuhnya. Ia menumpu dagu pada lutut. Memeluk sesuatu diantara tubuhnya dengan raut wajah tak tertebak.

Namjoon tidak pernah berhasil menebak Taehyung. Pikiran pemuda itu adalah labirin, susah sekali masuk dan sekali Namjoon berhasil masuk, ia dihadapkan untuk membentuk labirin itu menajadi satu garis lurus menuju jalan keluar. Sulit dan menantang.

Ia berjongkok di depan Taehyung hingga kaki mereka bersentuhan. Sengatannya manis setiap kali mereka bersentuhan. Namjoon mengusap kepala Taehyung, rambutnya halus di bawah kulitnya yang kasar. Taehyung menyadari keberadaan Namjoon, namun pemuda itu diam seribu bahasa. Tak mengangkat wajah juga tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tae?" Namjoon memanggilnya lembut, jari tangannya turun menuju pipi Taehyung dan menepuknya hati-hati. Ia menangkap dagu Taehyung dan membawa wajah pemuda itu mendongak.

Ada luka di dagunya. Terlihat darah yang mengering serta bau amis tembaga. Namjoon juga baru menyadari baretan luka di pelipis serta ujung alis Taehyung. Namjoon menyusuri blazer sekolah Taehyung yang kotor, bagian lengannya bahkan sobek.

"Kau jatuh dari sepeda?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah. Namjoon segera tahu apa yang terjadi. Dengan hati-hati, ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Taehyung. Menarik kepala Taehyung menuju dadanya dan mendekap Taehyung dengan kasih sayang. Mendengarkan bersitan serta cegukan Taehyung yang teredam di dadanya.

"Dia tidak datang." Taehyung bergumam, lengannya terangkat, mencengkram jaket yang dikenakan Namjoon dan mengubur wajahnya semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Namjoon. "Dia selalu datang, walau akhirnya ia akan memarahiku. Dia selalu yang mengobati lukaku, walau ia selalu berkata itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya. Tetapi ia akan tetap datang, ia _selalu_ datang."

Namjoon merundukkan kepala, hingga bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Taehyung. "Mulai hari ini _, aku yang akan datang_."

Ucapan Namjoon hanya membuat Taehyung mengeratkan cengkramannya ke jaket Namjoon.

"Tidak perlu menunggunya lagi. Jangan mengejarnya lagi. _Berhentilah berlar_ i dan duduk manis bersamaku."

Taehyung mengangguk, terus mengangguk hingga kepala sakit. Namjoon memeluknya semakin erat. Membiarkan toples origami dalam pelukan Taehyung terjatuh, dan menggelinding terlupakan.

* * *

Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan murka.

Ia bisa merasakan laser panas yang Namjoon siapkan di balik mata dingingnnya. Kakaknya yang biasanya bicara terus-menerus dan berdikusi aktif dengan ayahnya kini jauh lebih pendiam dan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kemarahan jelas mendomiasi setiap gerakan Namjoon. Ada bara api yang bisa meledak saat seseorang mencoba menyalakan pematiknya.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah?"

Jungkook menahan gerakannya yang tengah mencuci piring lalu berpaling tak mengerti ke arah Namjoon yang tengah membungkuk di depan pintu lemari pendingin yang terbuka.

"Bagian mana yang harus aku sesalkan?" timpal Jungkook.

"Perbuatanmu." Namjoon mengambil sekaleng soda, menutup pintu pendingin dengan kakinya dan bersidekap. "Terhadap Taehyung."

"Oh, Ya Ampun," desis Jungkook, mengelap satu piring terakhir lalu meletakkannya di atas rak. "jadi Taehyung sedang mencari sekutu untuk melawanku? Bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah korban dan aku tersangkanya?"

"Kau memang tersangka." Namjoon meletakkan kaleng sodanya dengan gerakan kaku yang menakutkan. "jadi kau berpikir kau adalah korban? Setelah jelas-jelas kau adalah pelaku utama."

"Aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini," Jungkook melempar lap ke arah meja dengan kasar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika selama dua belas tahun hidupmu terus-menerus dibuntuti oleh seseorang yang tidak kau sukai?!" Jungkook menarik nafas panjang. "Dia menghitung setiap langkahku! Menjadi oksigen tambahan karena keberadannya bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari bayanganku sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak suka dengannya. Aku tidak suka senyuman terlampau ceria atau semua cerita anehnya yang tidak masuk akal."

Namjoon duduk di salah satu bangku dengan santai, "Kau hanya tidak mau mengenalnya." Ucap Namjoon tenang. "Jika kau memberikan kesempatan bagi dirimu sendiri untuk duduk tenang bersamanya seharian penuh, aku yakin kau akan mendapat alasan untuk menyukainya setiap hari."

Jungook tertawa tidak percaya. "wah Hyung... _kau menyukainya_?"

Ia bahkan merasa takut saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Seluruh syarafnya menegang, giginya bergemeletuk kesal dan tidak sabar. Jungkook memandang wajah Namjoon yang dingin. Semua emosinya tertutupi dengan baik.

"Satu hari," Namjoon menatap Jungkook lebih tulus dan ramah. "selama satu hari aku pernah duduk bersamanya dan mengetahui dirinya lebih jauh. Satu hari. Dan itu cukup bagiku untuk tahu seberapa hebat Kim Taehyung, dan seberapa _tidak pantasnya_ kau bersama Kim Taehyung."

" _Hyung_!" Sergah Jungkook marah, menerjang maju dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Namjoon. " _jangan macam-macam_." Desisnya.

"Akui saja, dik." Namjoon melepas paksa cengkraman Jungkook. "atau mulai saat ini, jangan pernah berharap Taehyung akan kulepaskan."

"Tutup mulutmu," gerit Jungkook murka.

" _Kau selalu membuatnya menunggu karena kau tahu dia akan melakukannya_." Namjoon mengontrol seru nafasnya yang kacay. "Tetapi suatu hari ia akan berhenti setelah _tahu_ penantiannya selama dua belas tahun tidak akan mendapat balasan."

Namjoon meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam. Mencerna ucapan Namjoon bulat-bulat hingga membuat Jungkook menggeram marah; pada dirinya sendiri, _lagi_.

* * *

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Namjoon duduk di sisinya dengan sekaleng soda, mendongakkan kepala ke arah langit malam yang indah dengan hamparan bintang. Taehyung duduk patuh dengan kaleng soda yang sama dengan Namjoon. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat banyak sekali cemilan kecil yang berserakan. Beberapa sudah habis, beberapa masih tersisa setengah, dan banyak yang belum tersentuh. Taehyung mengulurkan tangan mengambil satu bungkus _Snicker_ , membuka bungkusnya cepat dan menggigitnya.

"Aku pernah berpikir menjadi seorang astronot," Namjoon membuka percakapan, tersenyum kecil melihat remah coklat di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Lalu mengapa lebih memilih menjadi pengacara?" Taehyung tertegun ketika tangan Namjoon terulur dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Ibu pernah berkata melawan yang jahat dan membela kebenaran adalah hukum alam dalam lingkungan sosial. Banyak yang membela seseorang yang buruk dan merendahkan orang baik. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan umum dan terkadang sulit sekali di hilangkan." Namjoon menarik nafas, tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung yang tengah menaati ucapannya. "aku ingin membela mereka yang benar. Aku ingin bersuara dan didengar oleh banyak. Aku ingin mereka menatapku, memujiku, dan tahu keberadaanku."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, dia diam saja saat Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajah. Terpaan nafas Namjoon yang sejuk mengelus pipi serta hidung Taehyung. Membuatnya kedinginan namun membara disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hidup itu pilihan. Antara Ya atau Tidak. Antara benar atau salah. Antara Hitam atau Putih. Antara gelap atau terang. Kau harus memilih salah satu untuk mengerti bagaimana kehidupan berjalan."

Ucapan Namjoon meninju Taehyung tepat dihatinya. Ia masih sakit saat mengingat Jungkook. Sistem tubuhnya menggebu marah saat mendengar nama Jungkook. Api dalam pikirannya terus-menerus meminta Taehyung untuk menyalakan pematik dan meleburkan seluruh harapannya pada Jungkook. Biar saja hangus, biar saja hilang. Ia baru berpikir betapa idiotnya dia masih mengejar Jungkook dan berharap Jungkook berhenti berlari agar ia mampu berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Bodoh sekali dia masih menginginkan Jungkook menggapai lengannya yang terulur dan tak lelah terangkat untuk dapat digenggam oleh Jungkook. Bodoh sekali dia menutup telinga dan matanya selama ini.

Bibir Namjoon seharum campuran kopi dan soda, mengelus bibirnya lembut dengan ibu jari mengusap pipinya. Gerakannya menuntut dan sabar. Mengajari Taehyung tentang keinginan dan hasrat. Namjoon menggenggam tangannya pasti, meremas jari-jarinya penuh kepercayaan. Pelukannya membawa Taehyung menaiki satu-persatu tangga mengarungi malam yang semakin pekat. Mata mereka saling terpejam, hanya mendendangkan desah nafas parau dengan bisikan sengau Namjoon di telinganya.

Dan Taehyung kembali melihat bintang, memukul kepalanya kuat hingga dalam dua belas tahun semenjak ia mengenal Jungkook, malam itu…Taehyung dapat melupakannya.

* * *

Tubuhnya membeku, tersirami berton-ton air es dan membuatnya terpaku tak berdaya.

Jungkook mencengkram erat kenop pintu yang dipegangnya. Bibirnya bergetar kecil, mata nyalang menatap ke arah dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahnya dengan wajah saling berdekatan.

Ia ingin tertawa, dengan hatinya yang sakit dan nafasnya yang tercekat. Jungkook ingin berteriak, menerjang maju dan memukul wajah Namjoon agar berhenti mencium Taehyung. Dan hatinya semakin jatuh berkeping-keping saat melihat Taehyung yang mendekap Namjoon erat. Membalas ciuman Namjoon dengan gumaman manisnya dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Jungkook sadar dia menangis, dia tahu air matanya turun dan menggantung meresahkan di dagunya. Ia tahu dirinya merangkak menuju kamarnya dan menjenggut rambutnya kuat.

Ia tahu, _ia sadar_.

Dalam keadaan rapuh yang menyebalkan, ia menyuarakan nyanyian patah hati yang menembus keheningan malam.

* * *

"Aku tidak menjiplak karya Eunho!"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah asal suara. Melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Jungkook berdiri di samping Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas diiringi Hansol di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Hansol.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru sampai." Jawab Hansol. Ia menyikut Mingyu yang berwajah suram dengan raut muka kesal. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Mingyu menarik nafas penjang. "Kau tahukan jika setiap perpisahan di penghujung tahun anak drama selalu mengadakan acara pementasan musikal?"

Jungkook dan Hansol serempak mengangguk.

"Mereka menunjuk Taehyung untuk menjadi penulis sekenario." Jelas Mingyu dan dengan enggan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Namun salah satu anak musik, ya kau tahulah, kumpulan wanita-wanita menyebalkan itu," Mingyu memutar bola matanya kesal. "mereka menuduh Taehyung menjiplak karya Eunho, dia mengaku menulis cerita itu tahun lalu di blog pribadinya."

Hansol mengerutkan kening, "tahu darimana mereka itu hasil jiplakan jika pementasannya saja diadakan bulan depan?"

Mingyu menarik nafas. "Biar kujelaskan. Setiap pemain mendapat foto-kopian naskah skenario. Dan kau tentu mengenal Shinye, sahabat karib Eunho dengan komplotannya yang ganas. Eunho tahu dari Shinye. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang."

Jungkook mengangguk samar. Dia mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Dia tidak mau ikut campur dalam kehidupan Taehyung. Ia tidak mau lagi terlibat apapun dengan pemuda itu. Dia ingin menikmati kehidupannya tanpa Taehyung, karena ia yakin Taehyung lebih memilih kakaknya.

Ia tidak butuh Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah kerumunan. Ia menolah malas, mendapati seluruh mata menatapnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku menulisnya saat berumur sembilan tahun. Aku pernah memperlihatkan tulisan itu pada Jungkook!" Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook. Menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang coklat.

Mata itu kini hidup, namun mati. Pandangannya tidak seperti dulu, dan itu membuat Jungkook kesal.

"Kenapa kau melibatkanku?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata menusuk Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka percaya jika itu tulisanku! Aku tidak menjiplak karya Eunho. aku memberikannya padamu untuk kau baca, dan kau bilang tulisanku butuh diperbaiki. Kau juga menyimpan bukunya, kan? Aku memberikannya padamu."

Jungkook ingat.

Taehyung pernah menulis sebuah cerita menarik tentang kisah Putri dan Pangeran yang penuh romantis walau umurnya baru menginjak sembilan tahun. Di hari ketika mereka pulang bersama, Taehyung menunjukkannya pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook dengan malas-malasan membacanya, mengerti alur ceritanya dengan baik namun pantang memuji Taehyung. Ia mengatakan tulisan Taehyung jelek, butuh beberapa bagian yang dirombak. Taehyung memintanya untuk menyimpan bukunya dan dia bisa katakana bagian mana yang harus dia perbaiki.

Buku itu masih tersimpan rapi di lemari belajar Jungkook. Tersembunyi dinatara tumpukan buku tebal pelajarannya yang menggunung. Taehyung menyalinnya dan memberikan buku itu sebagai hadiah karena Jungkook sudah mau menjadi pembaca pertamanya.

"Dude?" Mingyu menggoyangkan lengan Jungkook. "Apa benar? Kau punya salinan tulisan Taehyung sembilan tahun lalu?"

Mereka bertatapan. Taehyung memohon dalam tatapannya, walau terlihat tipis dan penuh harga diri.

Dan Jungkook mengingat ciuman Taehyung dengan Namjoon semalam. Ia membenci cara Taehyung membuatnya menyesal. Ia membenci Taehyung yang membalas ciuman Namjoon. Ia benci mengingat Taehyung yang memandang Namjoon seperti ia menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, buku jarinya yang biru akibat tinjunya pada tembok berulang kali semalaman berkedut menyakitkan. Ia butuh melihat luka di mata Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu memainkan hatinya seperti ini?

" _Tidak_ ,"

Taehyung melebarkan mata tak percaya. Mingyu sendiri terlihat kecewa dengan Hansol yang mendesah pasrah.

"Aku tidak pernah membacanya." Ulangnya jauh lebih percaya diri.

Lukanya terlihat jelas, sangat jelas. Beberapa orang meneriaki Taehyung, berdesis tak senonoh dan mengumpati pemuda itu. Namun Taehyung tidak perduli. Mata pemuda itu tetap menatap Jungkook dengan kekecewaan mutlak.

"Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku," bisik Taehyung.

Lorong itu kini sepi karena kerumunan murid-murid yang berkumpul sudah mulai kembali ke kelas masing-masing, sebelum mengirimi Taehyung ucapan kasar dan menabrak bahu Taehyung dengan ejekan. Mingyu dan Hansol sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tahu aku sudah membencimu dari dulu. Semenjak kau datang dan mengacaukan hidupku. Semenjak kau bertingkah laku idiot dan mengikutiku tidak henti. Aku membencimu. Kekeras kepalaanmu, sikap kekanakanmu, dirimu. Aku sangat membencinya."

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga kau sebenci ini padaku?!" teriak Taehyung tidak terima.

" _Karena kau mencintaiku_ ," jawab Jungkook lugas, menahan emosinya agar tidak membuncah hebat. "itu yang membuatku membencimu."

Taehyung tergugu luar biasa. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman sedih yang menggetarkan perasaan Jungkook. Monster di kepalanya meluruh, merundukkan kepala dan bergerak ingin memeluk Taehyung. Meminta maaf di telinganya dan mengecup pipi Taehyung. Monster itu merintih pelan.

Lihatlah, kau menyakitinya lagi.

Monster itu kehabisan amunisi untuk menembakkan senjata, ia menaruh senjatanya dan memohon agar Taehyung tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan sesedih itu.

"Selamat," Taehyung berucap dingin. Kaku dan tersiksa. "kau sudah berhasil membuatku menyerah, Jungkook. Kini, aku mempunyai begitu banyak alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi. Juga untuk membencimu."

Dan selama dua belas tahun, kini Kim Taehyung yang lebih dahulu membalikkan tubuh, meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri.

* * *

"Pilot." Suara Jungkook tenang, tidak mau kalah dan memaksa Taehyung mendengarkan suaranya. "aku akan jadi seorang pilot."

Taehyung mengusap matanya yang perih, "kenapa pilot? Bagaimana kalau pesawatmu jatuh?"

"Aku akan terbang!" Jungkook meninggikan suara. "aku akan melawan gravitasi."

"Bodoh, mana mungkin kau bisa melakukannya." Keluh Taehyung setengah kesal. "Kau pasti akan jatuh."

"Tidak kalau aku punya sayap."

"Tapi kau tidak punya."

"Itu tugasmu, Tae!" Jungkook bangkit berdiri. "Kau harus mencarikanku sayap dan buat aku terbang."

Jungkook terbang terlalu tinggi, sayapnya menyakiti Taehyung. Helaiannya memberikan makna penantian, tak lelah berharap kapan Jungkook akan turun dan mengunjunginya.

Taehyung memandang dinding kamarnya yang gelap, hanya terlihat beberapa bentuk origami yang sudah dia keluarkan dengan pikiran buntu serta kemarahan. Taehyung selalu membuatkan Jungkook sayap agar dia bisa terbang, walau pada akhirnya Jungkook selalu meninggalkannya seorang diri. Taehyung menyiapkan Jungkook sebuah dunia, tetapi Jungkook menolak untuk masuk. Merusaknya dengan kejam dan mengoyaknya habis tak tersisa.

Kini, yang ada hanya kebencian.

Langkahnya mengeluarkan derit kesal saat berhasil berdiri, menggapai satu poto dirinya dan Jungkook sepuluh tahun lalu dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum ceria dan mengangat tangannya membentuk huruf V dengan Jungkook yang merenggut sebal, namun Jungkook tetap mengeluarkan senyuman tipis yang membuat otak Taehyung mati rasa.

Geramannya kasar, dan lagi-lagi. Hembusan kebencian merasuki kepalanya.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon melihat Jungkook mabuk.

Tengah malam, ia dihubungi salah satu sahabat karib adiknya bernama Mingyu. Si tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna abu yang menawan. Pemuda itu memapah Jungkook keluar dari sebuah klub. Aroma alkohol menghantam penciuman Namjoon ketika ia berhasil memasukkan tubuh adiknya ke dalam mobil.

Setelah mengucapkan serentetan permintaan maaf dan terimakasih pada Mingyu, Namjoon menghela nafas sembari menaiki Honda 2000 milik ayah mereka. Jungkook terlihat teler, berbicara terus-menerus dengan desis tawa dan kesedihan.

"Hyung." Dengan mata setengah terpejam dan aroma alkohol yang membuat perutnya mual, Jungkook bertanya. "Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Taehyung?"

Namjoon membeku, tangannya yang hendak memindahkan persenelling terhenti begitu saja. Deru mesin mobilnya halus, mengaung lembut dan membuat tubuh mereka bergetar kecil.

"Apa bibirnya terasa manis?" Jungkook tersenyum kurang ajar. "Ayolah beritahu aku, pelit sekali."

Namjoon menggeram. "Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri?"

Jugkook tertawa, meringkuk menyedihkan di kursi mobilnya dengan tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau yang berciuman dengannya minggu lalu."

"Tapi kau yang adalah orang pertama yang ia cium terlebih dahulu."

Namjoon berucap dengan suara terkontrol manis. Menarik nafas dengan kaki sibuk menekan kopling lalu mengganti persenelling hingga lajunya membelah jalanan Seoul yang ramai.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menciumnya." Gumam Jungkook kecil. Kepalanya bersandar pada kaca mobil.

"Karena kau tidak pernah mau mengingatnya," timpal Namjoon kesal. "Kau hanya perduli pada dirimu sendiri, kau tidak perduli orang-orang disekitarmu. Kau tetap makhluk sosial yang butuh bantuan orang lain. Kau manusia keras kepala yang selalu berpikir Kim Taehyung akan mengejarmu selamanya bahkan saat kau tidak berhenti berlari. Dia butuh beristirahat. Beri dia waktu dan kumohon berhenti sebentar untuk lihat sekeras apa dia mengejarmu."

"Apa-apaan ini," Jungkook berdecak. "kukira kau menyukainya."

" _I'm fucking love him_!" Namjoon berteriak, menekan gas terlampau kuat hingga mobil mereka melaju di atas seratus dua puluh kilo meter per jam di atas jalan raya yang sepi dan desau angin yang menghempas rambut Jungkook.

"Tetapi aku sadar menghapus kau dari dalam kepala Taehyung sama saja dengan mengarungi benua dalam satu hari. Mustahil." Namjoon memelankan laju mobilnya, matanya fokus ke arah jalanan di hadapannya, jarinya mencengkram stir erat hingga buku kukunya memutih.

"Jangan," Jungkook berucap lirih. "Jangan sentuh Taehyung lagi."

"Great, kau baru sadar?" Desis Namjoon. "Apa boleh aku katakan jika langkahmu terlampau jauh untuk dapat dikejar Taehyung yang kini sudah berhenti mengejarmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti." Jungkook memukul kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Kau tidak mengerti, Hyung."

"Buat aku mengerti."

Jungkook mendesah keras, kembali memukuli kepalanya yang sakit. Namjoon melirik perilaku adiknya, menatap wajah Jungkook yang tertunduk dengan lengan mengurung kepalanya. Namjoon hendak membiarkan Jungkook jika ia tidak mendengar bersitan. Samar dan membuatnya beku.

Jungkook menangis.

Rintihannya terdengar menyedihkan di balik lekukan lengannya. Nafasnya putus-putus dengan deguk penuh keputusasaan yang Namjoon sesali. Ia menghentikkan mobilnya di tepi jalan, mendengarkan seksama deritan sakit hati Jungkook yang menyentuh relung hatinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Saat masih kecil, Namjoon sering mendiamkan adiknya yang menangis dengan memberikannya mainan. Tetapi Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi, ia tidak butuh mainan. Tangisannya bukan karena mainannya yang rusak atau bentakan ayah mereka, Jungkook menangis karena cinta. Sebuah perasaan rumit yang tidak dapat dipahaminya. Adiknya mendendangkan tangisan kasar yang perih akan penyesalan. Kaca mobilnya berembun, Namjoon tak menampik matanya yang panas mendengar jeritan pilu adiknya. Memberitahu dia lelah dan merasa bodoh. Mengumumkan sakit hati dan seluruh perasaan yang ia sembunyikan baik-baik. Ia memperlihatkannya pada Namjoon, kakak yang selalu dianggap Jungkook sebagai pahlawan.

" _Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun_ ,"

Jungkook membersit samar, mengulang perkataannya dengan setulus hati hingga merubuhkan seluruh angan Namjoon.

"Aku teramat mencintainya sehingga rasanya sulit untuk mengakuinya," Jungkook bernafas. "padamu, padanya, pada semua orang. Aku tidak mau dia berhenti mencintaiku. Aku selalu bersikap seenaknya, seolah aku membencinya dengan deru nafasku. Kau tahu bagian terlucu dari semua ini?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, mata mereka bertemu. "Aku takut dia berbalik membenciku suatu saat nanti. Saat ada kata komitmen diantara aku dan dia. Dimana akan ada perkelahian konyol dan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Aku tidak bisa menanggung resiko seberat itu."

"Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak mau dia berbalik membenciku. Aku tidak mau dia pergi dariku. Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun." Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan deguk tangis yang menyayat hati. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kau harus berhenti berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, dik."

Namjoon mengusap kepala adiknya, mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang mampu meredupkan penyesalan Jungkook. Kata-kata itu terasa pahit dilidahnya. Mungkin, ia yang memerlukannya, bukan Jungkook.

* * *

"Apa?"

Taehyung bertanya bingung saat Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka tengah duduk di depan rumah Tehyung dengan segelas teh hangat digenggaman mereka. Aroma teh yang menenangkan menguar hingga ke sudut ruangan, bercampur dengan aroma manis milik Taehyung.

"Aku mengulurkan tangan, tetapi yang sebenarnya aku ulurkan adalah hatiku." Namjoon berucap tenang, menatap matanya lembut dan membawa Taehyung melihat semesta.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku mengulurkan hatiku. Jadi, kau mau mengambilnya atau tidak?"

"Hah?"

Taehyung seperti orang bodoh. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menggigit bibir kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Taehyung menjawab cepat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Namjoon tersenyum maklum. "Aku mengerti. Tidak semudah itu melupakan Jungkook. Aku hanya ingin memberitamu satu hal." Namjoon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung, menghantam indra penciumannya dengan aroma khas Namjoon yang menggelitik hidungnya, membuatnya ingin mendekatkan hidung ke pundak Namjoon dan menghirupnya leluasa.

"Saat kau mengambilnya, maka kupastikan hanya kau satu-satunya yang menyimpannya. _Hanya kau_."

Janji Namjoon sangat manis. Manis dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melemparinya dengan sampah, serta gumpalan kertas. Juga ada kotak susu yang mengenai dahinya.

Taehyung menggeram marah, mencengkram lengan ranselnya dengan kemurkaan. Namun mereka tertawa, seseorang bahkan melempar sebutir telur yang mengenai kepalanya. Mengalirkan lelehan menjijikan di ujung rambutnya.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Tutup mulut, pencuri." Seru seseorang. "kau masih berani datang ke sekolah setelah kau mencuri tulisan Eunho?"

"Aku tidak mencuri—"

Satu telur kembali mengenai pelipisnya, membuat kepalanya pening dengan beberapa lelehan susu mengalir di atas kepalanya.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCURINYA!" Taehyung berteriak.

Tidak ada yang mendengarnya, mereka masih sibuk dmenghakiminya. Ia ingin bergerak, memberikan satu atau dua pukulan pada beberapa orang. Jarinya mengepal kuat, giginya bergemeletuk tajam. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

Percuma.

Berontak hanya akan membuat mereka berpikir jika Taehyung benar-benar melakukannya. Taehyung memejamkan mata, bertahan di sana hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Iya, diam saja, Taehyung. Diam saja.

"Berhenti melakukannya."

Ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Dia tidak mencuri tulisan Eunho. itu tulisannya." Pemuda itu melemparkan sebuah buku ke depan wajah seoang pemuda yang tadi melemparinya dengan telur.

"Tapi kau bilang—"

"Aku berbohong."

Jungkook. Itu Jungkook.

"Dan tolong katakan pada Eunho jika aku butuh bicara dengannya."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh, tingginya yang melebihi Taehyung beberapa senti membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Taehyung menelan air liurnya susah payah. Antara tercekat dan bersyukur.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, menarik tangan Taehyung dan menggiringnya menyusuri lorong. Menabrak angkuh beberapa orang yang berkerumum dan menggeram agar mereka segera bubar. Ia membawa Taehyung menuju kamar mandi, mengusap hati-hati pelipis Taehyung yang sedikit memar dan menyingkirkan cairan lengket yang berasal dari telur di pipinya, ia juga mengambil kulit telur yang menempel di kepala Taehyung.

Jungkook meminjamkan kemejanya yang ia bawa sebagai baju ganti setiap Jungkook latihan sepak bola. Menggasak rambut Taehyung yang beraroma peppermint menggunakan handuk kecil semetara Taehyung tertunduk, jarinya bergetar saat berusaha mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Taehyung. Masih merunduk dan fokus mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?"

"Kau melampauinya." Taehyung bangkit berdiri. Jungkook mengikutinya, mengejar langkah Taehyung yang mengambil ranselnya dan blazzernya yang kotor.

"Dengar," Jungkook mencoba menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung. "biarkan aku menjelaskannya."

"Kau mempunyai waktu dua belas tahun untuk menjelaskannya!" Taehyung menepis jari Jungkook. "apa dua belas tahun tidak cukup untuk kau berhenti menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri dan _beran_ i untuk sekali saja?"

Dan melihat Taehyung begitu marah, wajahnya berkerut kesal dengan rambut basah yang menempel di dahinya. Mengurung Jungkook antara ingin melepas Taehyung atau mencengkram pergelangannya lebih erat. Jungkook mendapati dirinya di luar kendali. Menarik lengan Taehyung mendekat hingga bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Menatap Taehyung sedekat ini membangunkan monster dalam dirinya. Monster yang tertidur nyaman yang kini berontak di ujung kewarasannya.

Aroma manis Taehyung membuatnya mabuk, memanipulasi Jungkook sehingga yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah memiringkan kepalanya dan memagut bibir Taehyung. Rasanya mampu membuat Jungkook mengerang pelan, mengangkat kedua lengannya dan mengurung Taehyung diantara tubuhnya dan dinding. Ia ingin membuat Taehyung paham, mengerti keguguannya yang bodoh dan bersikap luar biasa pengecut. Jungkook memberikan satu gigitan di bibir Taehyung sebelum melepaskan Taehyung dari dekapannya.

Selanjutnya, yang ia dapatkan adalah hantaman tamparan, tepat di pipi kirinya.

* * *

"Tae?"

"Suruh dia pergi."

"Sayang, dia sudah berdiri di sana sepanjang hari."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Ibu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap seperti itu."

Taehyung menarik nafas, terlihat lelah dan kacau. Ia memeluk toples berisi origami berbentuk burung yang beberapa bagiannya sobek bahkan hancur akibat kemarahannya.

"Aku tidak mau menemuinya, bu." Taehyung mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak hancur di depan ibunya. "katakan padanya untuk pergi."

"Ibu sudah mengatakannya hampir lima kali, dan ibu tidak mau turun ke bawah dan menjadikannya enam kali." Ibunya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Taehyung. Mengusap rambut putranya dengan sayang. "apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia—" Taehyung mengerutkan kening kesal. "dia menciumku!"

"Well, apakah itu perbuatan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kau maafkan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "aku tidak suka caranya." Taehyung mengusap pipinya dengan lengan baju. "aku sedang marah, sangat marah padanya. Dia tiba-tiba saja membelaku. Ibu ingat ceritaku? Yang Jungkook berpura-pura tida membaca tulisanku sembilan tahun lalu. Hari ini tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan pada semua orang jika ia membacanya dan membelaku."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Dia menyebalkan! Pecundang bodoh!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Aku membencinya."

Ibunya tersenyum, memeluk kepala Taehyung dalam dekapannya.

"Saat seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia membencimu. Dia tidak benar-benar membencimu. Dia hanya bingung dengan perasannya sendiri. Saat dia mengatakan itu bekali-kali, ia tidak benar-benar merasakannya. Ia sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Orang yang membencimu adalah orang pertama yang akan tahu keadaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Yang tahu kapan kau sedih dan bahagia. Orang yang membencimu adalah orang-orang yang tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Batas benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis, sayang. " Ibunya mengecup kepala Taehyung.

"Jadi," Ibunya kembali tersenyum. "pilihannya ada di tanganmu."

* * *

Jungkook meletakkan toples kelimanya di depan pintu rumah Taehyung.

Nyonya Kim keluar dengan masih menggunakan apron dan menghantarkan wangi roti hangat yang menambah nafsu makan. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Dia baik,"

"Apa…?"

"Maafkan aku, dia belum mau menemuimu." Nyonya Kim memasang wajah kecewa, terlihat resah.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Tidak apa-apa. Dia butuh waktu. Tapi, apa dia belum mau bersekolah?"

"Dia hanya butuh meyakinkan dirinya sendiri," Nyonya Kim menepuk pipi Jungkook. "Kau baik, son?"

" _Perfect_ ," Jungkook mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Bisa tolong katakan sesuatu padanya?"

"Tentu." Nyonya Kim mengangguk semangat.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku ingin mengajaknya terbang bersamaku. Tetapi, sayangnya sayapku sedang patah saat ini, apa dia mau _membantuku_ memperbaikinya?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, memeluk Jungkook dan berbisik untuk sebisa mungkin mengusahakan agar Taehyung mau menemuinya. Jungkook bergumam terimakasih dan pamit.

Di ujung matanya, ia melihat sileut Taehyung yang berdiri di puncak tangga sambil menatapnya.

* * *

Namjoon memahami firasat buruk yang ia rasakan semenjak ia bangun pagi ini.

Dimulai dari jatuh di kamar mandi, salah memakai baju milik Jungkook, lupa membawa tugas presentasinya, hingga telpon dari Taehyung tepat pukul delapan malam, saat ia tengah berbaring menatap atap kamar dengan handuk basah terkalung di lehernya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjaganya?"

Taehyung bertanya tenang.

"Aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Tidak, Hyung." Taehyung berontak. "kau tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya yang menjagaku."

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Aku butuh menjagamu juga." Taehyung menekan suaranya sehalus mungkin, namun Namjoon tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Taehyung. "Kita berbicara tentang kepercayaan, oke?"

"Oke."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya diriku sendiri bisa menjagamu."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya, kau dengar itu?"

"Aku dengar," Taehyung bernafas. "tetapi aku tidak bisa."

Bel kematiannya berdenging di kepalanya. Namjoon merasa nafasnya diangkut paksa dan meninggalkan raganya. Sesaat ia tidak bisa mendangar apapun, namun suara Taehyung yang manis mengembalikkan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Tae," panggilnya setengah putus asa. "Saat kau memilih _nya_. Berarti semuanya sudah runtuh; kepercayaan juga rasa sayangku, sebelum kau menyadarinya."

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung diam sejenak, suaranya lalu terdengar tabah. Seolah ia telah menata hatinya sebaik mungkin sebelum menghubungi Namjoon.

"Seseorang berhak mendapatkan uluran tanganmu, Hyung." Taehyung memutuskannya dengan satu kata final. " _dan orang itu bukan aku_."

* * *

Jungkook memasukkan origami berbentuk burung yang ke empat puluh saat ia mendengar pintu rumah Taehyung berderit terbuka.

Ia menyangka itu adalah Nyonya Kim yang biasa memberikannya makanan kecil serta sepoci teh hangat untuk menemani harinya. Ia duduk menghadap pelataran rumah Taehyung, menjulurkan kaki leluasa dalam sebuah kemah kecil di depan taman rumah Taehyung.

Jungkook melihat sosok Taehyung berdiri di puncak tangga, mengenakan sweater berwarna merah cerah dengan huruf Nike besar di depannya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam, menghampiri Jungkook yang tertegun menatap Taehyung tak berkedip.

"Sibuk?" Tanya Taehyung dan duduk di samping Jungkook. Mulut kemah yang kecil membuat kaki mereka bersentuhan,

"Tidak juga," Jungkook menyelesaikan origaminya yang keempat puluh satu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam toples.

"Bagian mana yang patah?" Taehyung merunduk, melirik Jungkook dibalik bulu matanya yang lentik.

"Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Boleh," Taehyung tersenyum, begitu cerah dan Jungkook langsung membalasnya.

"Apa kau mau membantuku memperbaikinya?"

"Tergantung," Taehyung menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Apakah parah?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, mengambil jari Taehyung dan meremasnya.

"Tidak, _sekarang dia sudah sembuh total."_

* * *

END

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY BUAT **CINNYNESE**. Om sayang kamu, tetep rock ya bersama aku dan Ales! /lovesign/

Dan maafkan kegagalan ff namtaekook ini TT Hope you like it, dear~

Also for any NamTaeKook shipper, hope you like it too!

.

RnR Juseyooo~


End file.
